Derniers mots
by Oceanna
Summary: OS rédigé dans le cadre des nuits d'écriture du FoF. "Tu contemple le parchemin immaculé, sans savoir qu'écrire..." Un petit détour par les pensées de Regulus lorsqu'il compose son célèbre message...


_Ce one-shot a été créé dans le cadre des nuits d'écritures du FoF (forum francophone ; le nom dit tout, la compagnie est chaleureuse, les délires légions et les nourritures intellectuelles nombreuses. N'hésitez pas à nous rejoindre : le lien est dans mes fav' !)_

_Le but des nuits d'écriture ? Un mot, une heure pour rédiger un OS et le poster._

_Thème__ : message_

Tu regardes le bout de parchemin sans rien dire. Il est encore blanc. Immaculé. Ta main droite, celle qui tient la plume tremble légèrement, et tu la laisses goutter contre l'encrier, de peur de laisser tomber une tâche sur le carré vierge.

Tes épaules s'affaissent. Qu'écrire ? Tu l'as rédigé des centaines de fois ce message, dans ton esprit, mais les mots te fuient, s'enfuient et ne laissent que la feuille de papier nue, stérile. Tu devrais te dépêcher, de peur d'être surpris, mais tu ne peux pas. Peut-être parce que tu t'es habitué à la peur constante. Peut-être parce que tu devines que ce message sera le dernier. Le dernier que tu écriras. Le dernier pas, pour achever ta volte-face. Tu inspires un grand coup – allons mon vieux, ce n'est pas le temps de flancher, penses-tu avec bravache. Tu n'arrives pas à te convaincre toi-même.

La plume qui a eu le temps de sécher replonge dans l'encre. Un coup sur le rebord de l'encrier pour éviter les pâtés, et elle plane jusqu'au carré de parchemin, descend plus lentement, prête à esquisser une lettre... Laquelle ? L'alphabet défile, et des mots divers le suivent, s'y accrochent et tu serres les dents devant cette marée qui menace de t'engloutir. Comment commencer ?

Ta main tremble ; une goutte tombe, belle pataraphe sur le petit carré de parchemin. Tu inspire brutalement. Tu forces un sourire bravache et tu aimes imaginer que c'est le même qu'affichait ton frère lorsqu'il trouvait une nouveauté pour faire rager vos parents. La pensée te donne le courage dont tu manquais. Non, tu ne déshonoreras pas toute ta famille. Tu suivras un autre modèle, c'est tout. Un modèle que tu n'as pas été capable de comprendre... Un modèle – et la pensée tempère tes ardeurs – qui ne saura jamais ton acte. Un modèle qui, s'il l'apprend, s'en moquera. Tu maîtrises ta déception – allons, tu ne fais pas ça pour lui... Non ? Si, un peu. Beaucoup. Mais enfin, tu as toujours agis pour des chimères, non ? Le Seigneur tes Ténèbres en était une autre, et au moins ton frère à toujours été honnête. Brutalement honnête. Douloureusement honnête. Cela faisait partie de sa lumière...

Il est temps que tu suives sa voie. Il est temps que tu te libères des contraintes, comme lui. Allons, tu n'as pas à avoir peur... La mort n'est qu'une fin, et il vaut mieux que tu en finisses maintenant, de toute façon. Volontairement. Ou presque.

Oui, Sirius a suivi la lumière qui faisait son prénom*. Et toi ? Que feras-tu pour mériter le tien** ? Tu t'es naïvement fait embarqué dans une aventure que tu ne devinais pas – va pour la naïveté de la jeunesse ! Mais il est temps de rassembler le peu de dignité qui te reste et t'en draper... Tu sais soudain ce que tu vas écrire. Puisque tu as perdu tout ce qui pouvait faire ta noblesse ; il ne te reste que l'orgueil. L'orgueil de parler au Seigneur des ténèbres comme à un égal. L'orgueil de le défier une dernière fois.

Mais que fais-tu encore à réfléchir ? La charpente qui craque comme des pas te fait sursauter. Le parchemin à bu la tâche, l'encre a séché sur la plume. Tu la reposes, agites ta baguette pour effacer l'amas noir, et le souffle court, tu tentes de remettre en ordre tes pensées.

Un rire te secoue pendant que tu rédiges ton message. C'est enivrant, de plonger dans l'abîme. Cela te fait frissonner comme jamais... La dernière attache qui te lie à ta vie confortable – ou plutôt à l'espoir de la retrouver un jour – se brise dans ce rire silencieux, libérateur. Tu te sens comme un jeune chien fou, et tu imites ton frère dans sa morgue railleuse en changeant l'encre dans une belle couleur rouge et or. Autant lui rendre un petit hommage dans le secret de ton cœur. S'il t'était donné de tout recommencer... Mais non. Non. Ce n'est plus le temps des regret, Regulus. Il est temps de te lever, d'appeler Kréattur et de l'emmener avec toi dans cette grotte maudite. Il est temps de plier ces quelques mots qui rient de ton rire dément. Il est temps de te taire, aussi, de redevenir sensé. Il est temps de mettre tes affaires en ordre, même si tu ne laisseras pas de testament. Ce petit message est ton testament, de toute façon.

Avec distance, tu songes que c'est une belle manière de mourir. Peut-être digne de ton prénom, qui sait ?

Tu regardes une dernière fois le message qui semble jubiler avec toi.

«_Au Seigneur des Ténèbres,_

_Je sais que je ne serai plus de ce monde bien avant que vous ne lisiez ceci, mais je veux que vous sachiez que c'est moi qui ait découvert votre secret. J'ai volé le véritable Horcruxe et j'ai l'intention de le détruire dès que je le pourrai. J'affronte la mort dans l'espoir que lorsque vous rencontrerez un adversaire de votre taille, vous serez redevenu mortel._

_R.A.B_»

D'un geste décidé, tu le plies et l'enferme dans le médaillon qui se clôt dans un claquement sec.

Voilà pour le message, il ne te reste plus que les actes, maintenant...

*Sirius est le nom d'une étoile ^^

**Regulus veut dire «le jeune roi/prince» - traduction que je suis ici – ou parfois «roi du petit pays»


End file.
